Stay
by Katamuki
Summary: Song-Fic, Sugarland's Stay; Ron and Ginny, hints at incest.


Reluctantly disclaiming any responsibility for the characters, except the hunky man at the end of the story. Unfortunately any Harry Potter characters are not mine, they never will be, and sadly enough, never were.

Okay so this is another song-fic. I don't know what's up with that, I really don't like song-fics, I normally never read them, but this came to me while I was writing my Ron/Ginny story. Yea, it's a weird pairing, a little disturbing and some people are going to be offended. Well to those who read and _are _offended all I have to say is, your stupid. I'm telling you now that this is an incestic pairing, while nothing is described its implied and so yea.

BLAH BLAH, all right I'll shot my gob and let you read. :D

______

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

Ginny rolled over and watched the alarm clock on the stand as the glowing red digits ticked up another minuet. Silently she sent up a prayer as she snuggled closer to the red haired man lying next to her. He was warm, and she could feel the hair matted to his chest were his sweat had dried.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the jingle of a small cell phone laid haphazardly on the nightstand. To Ginny it was like a stab to the heart. He still hadn't done what he'd promised. He was still going to leave her, still going back to that woman's bed, that woman who held Ginny's heart in the palm of her hand with out even knowing it. She had the power to break it, and that's exactly what she was doing, unintentionally crushing Ginny's heart.

_It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_

The man shifted and reached out for the damning object. To Ginny it was as if her life was suddenly coming to an end. Well no, not and end, she told her self, more like a pause. Her life was only being paused until the next time she was in his arms.

He flipped open the top and cleared his throat. "Baby," he whispered. Ginny clenched her eyes shut against the abrupt pain in her soul. She heard the familiar voice on the other end asking when he'd be home, and the same reply as was given every time she found her self in this position. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and Ginny sat up pulling the covers around her naked form, instantly embarrassed and ashamed at what had just taken place.

She knew what time it was when he asked, not even bothering to look at the clock she answered. "Midnight." The same damn time she always calls. Whoever named it the witching hour had been absolutely right, it was.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve_

"Call her back, tell her you have to work into the night. Please, Ron. Tell her your spending the night with me." Ginny begged climbing to the edge of the bed on her knees. "Don't leave. Stay here with me, you promised Ron!" tears streamed down her cheeks. " I love you." She whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burring her face in his back.

"No you don't, Gin." He stood sliding from her touch as if it repulsed him. In the end Ginny knew that was probably exactly what it was. "We both know you don't, and I don't love you either. Not like that." Ron stood up and adjusted his pants before pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll call you." He muttered not even bothering to glance over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

_  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

Ginny laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, blankets wrapped tight around her bare shoulders. She was freezing and it was well past 80 degrees in her small apartment. Glancing at the clock she closed her eyes and willed images of her brother out of her head.

It had only been two days since his last visit, but it felt like a lifetime of lonely nights to Ginny. Opening her eyes again she glanced back at the alarm. The numbers linked once before changing, taunting her with the memories. 12:00 glared back at her, its fiery gaze making Ginny's eyes burn. She'd lie here all night, she knew. There was no way she'd fall asleep tonight, too much was on her mind.

Her stomach growled and she was reminded of the emptiness she had felt all day, keeping her from eating. She wanted so bad to fill the emptiness, but she also knew food would do no good. Only one thing would help her, and he was at home snuggling close to his wife.

_  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

Ginny stared at the tin of chocolates and the simple yellow card that sat on her desk. Not knowing how to feel she walked slowly around her desk, _don't let it be, please lord don't let it be. _Ginny prayed as she picked up the yellow card and opened it.

Familiar oval handwriting screamed up at her as she read the words she had written only this morning. _Can't wait to see you, love me._ Underneath which a sloppy scratch of writing laughed up at her. _Wrong address._ She felt tears prick the back of her eyes and she closed her lids and sank onto the chair. It wasn't the wrong address she was sure of it, she had sent him enough candy and to many cards to count. What was so different about this time? Had she found them? Had she yelled and asked what was happening? He would lie to her, tell her nothing was up, they were just mistaken on who they were for.

He would never leave her. No matter how many times he had told Ginny that he would leave her and they would run away together. In the beginning it had been wonderful. She didn't have to think about him leaving her every night for another woman, definitely never a wife. Then Ron had gotten married to Hermione, to keep things from getting out, he had told her. But eventually he was spending more time with her and the kids than with Ginny. She understood he had his family, but he had promised her.

She knew how Hermione treated him, like he was so far beneath her, as if he were one of their children, small and unintelligent. She berated him in front of everyone, laughing over his mistakes and teasing him endlessly over mess-ups from the past. She was horrible to him and Ginny wondered how he didn't see that. Ginny treated him like a god. To her that's what he was. He was her life and when he walked out on her on those shared nights she felt herself slipping away as if a piece of her died every time he closed to door.

She'd make it until tonight, when he was due to come to her. She knew it was only sex to him, but to her it was everything, it was the only thing that kept her waking in the mornings, the only thing that made her function. Then she would talk to him, tell him how she really felt, ask him to fulfill his promise and take her away.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

"Why don't you stay?" She whispered as he sat up and gathered his clothes. It was eleven thirty one and he was already dressing to leave. So much had changed for before, when he would lie there with her in his arms until Hermione called and then long after he had hung up with her. It hadn't taken long for things to get complicated and for Ron to fall out of love with her and in love with Hermione.

Ron looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, though she could tell it was forced Ginny urged herself to forget that and except it as genuine. Her heart ached when she thought about him leaving, about another full weak with lonely nights. She had to do something. Had to stop hurting like this or she would surely die.

"Soon." He muttered, bending down to kiss her temple, before disappearing through that cursed door again.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share  
_

"Ron, please." She begged her eyes flooded with tears. "Don't leave, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just miss the way it used to be. Please."

"Every time I'm here you find some way to make me regret this. I hate hurting you, but I don't see any other way for this to work. I can't leave right yet. I don't have the money, we'd be broke when we got wherever we would go." Ron took a deep sigh and ran is fingers through his hair. His face held a look of utter exhaustion. "Look let me save and we'll be out of here. I promise. I have enough in the bank right now for the kids to live on for a while, and with Hermione working they'll be set. I can make half a million in one year, so give me at least two years to get a million and baby, we'll run to the states." He smiled at her and Ginny's heart broke.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

She would never understand him; never understand why he tortured her so much, when he whispered sweet love word in her ear so often when they were together. She would never understand why he punished himself so severely, coming to her again and again when it obviously made him sick.

Why didn't he just take her in his arms and carry her away? Why didn't he just tell Hermione that it was through, he could get custody of his children, he was the one with the high paying job. She'd be there to help him with them; they loved their Aunt Ginny.

_  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_  
_But no, he had to keep up the slow torture and painful death; he had to rip her heart out bit by tiny agonizing bit. He had no emotions; his heart must be black, Ginny thought as she wiped her eyes for the last time. She looked down at her hand, were a tiny teardrop rested in the pad of her thumb, this was the last tear she would shed for him.

She was done.

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way

She had been sitting in this same spot for nearly an hour, the people milling around her never acknowledging her presences. She came here often and so the regular guest knew to leave her alone, and tonight it seemed as if the new customers had heard she was a no go zone. But tonight she wouldn't mind some company.

It had taken her a long time, and a lot of whiskey to drown the sorrow of Ron's rejection, but she had managed and now she sat here, her favorite stool at her favorite bar, and watched to others getting drunk. She took a sip of her coke, yea, she wouldn't mind a drink, but she didn't want to ruin the two-month sober streak she was on. One sip and it would be over; she'd shrug and drink the whole glass, and then order another. One sip would become one glass and one glass would become two, two would soon fade into five or six. No, she didn't want that. She wanted to be sober when she went home tonight.

Ginny gazed out over the crowd, a sad smile crossed her lips and she sighed. Oh what it would be like to be one of them, out there dancing and grinding, having a blast just because. Shaking her head she took another swallow of the soda. Things would work out, life would eventually get better, Who knew maybe she would find someone who would love her like she loved them.

A tall blond man, wearing a huge grin, walked up beside Ginny and ordered an iced coke. His voice was light with merriment as he sat on the stool only inches from her, but he didn't hit on her, he didn't flirt with her, hell he didn't even look at her. She sat there staring at this gorgeous blond, his shaggy bangs swept to the side with a casual flick of his head. His eyes were deep set and bright green setting above sharp cheekbones and a slender, if not slightly crooked, nose. His lips were a pale pink, moistened by a quick stab from his tongue. She took in his broad shoulders and thick arms. He was wearing a tight short-sleeved white shirt, peeking out from the sleeve was an elegantly drawn dragon, its slender body wrapping around his biceps its wings almost flat to its back as if in some wondrous flight.

"Oh I'm sorry, was someone sitting here? I'll move." The guy stood to leave, and suddenly Ginny was overcome with the need to be ride of the sadness, to not worry about the risks, she just wanted to have fun. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she smiled, a real smiled, and whispered…

Baby, why don't you stay, yeah


End file.
